Love and Hope
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell is married to Watson and trying to give him the one thing she can't give him...a child. As Holmes and dangerous cases get in the way she struggles to maintain the one thing she wants.


I coughed as Holmes held me outside of the burning house we escaped from. He smoothed my hair as I breathed in and out fast laying my head against his chest. I opened my eyes seeing the house on fire and shook thinking how close we came to death.

Holmes wired Watson then he came to my door at the inn. Knocking he opened the door seeing me stretched out on the bed sleeping soundly. He went to the window looking out then he came over to me leaning over my sleeping form he covered me. He saw my wedding ring gleaming on my left hand.

"Mmm." I moaned moving to my side.

Holmes left me to sleep going to his room. Someone kissed my head later and I resisted the urge to open my eyes. I knew it was Watson because of the gentleness of his touch. He kissed my head again smoothing his cheek against mine.

"Mary." He said, gently.

I moved my head some moaning which led to coughing. He gently lifted me up to lay me against him patting my back.

"Mary." He said again.

I lifted my head looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"Just half an hour ago. Holmes wired me."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping in his room."

He leaned in kissing me slowly. I moved back coughing.

"You took in a lot of smoke."

"It hurts." I said

He laid me down getting up then came back giving me some medicine.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

We left for London the next day. I slept against Watson as he looked at the landscape. Holmes came in lighting his pipe sitting down across from us.

"We are making good time." Holmes said

"Mmmm." I moaned moving my body. Watson watched me move my head deeper into his coat going still. He reached down touching my hair watching me move my head swallowing. I slowly slid my eyelids back looking up at him.

"Welcome back." He said

I breathed in slowly looking around then at him.

"Train?"

"Yes, going home."

I closed my eyes again laying my head back into his coat. He watched me relax sleeping again. The train arrived in London and we were home for the first time in a month. Que my butler came over as I started to climb down. His arms enveloped me as he lifted me off the train steps and swung me around.

"I missed you." He said

"I missed you." I said

Watson and Holmes climbed down watching us as they carried the bags. Holmes looked at Watson as he smiled shaking his head. I yawned later as we ate a late dinner.

"Why don't you rest?" Watson said, as he watched me yawn again.

"I think I will." I said, standing giving Watson and Holmes a hug. I went out into the hall seeing Que in the kitchen. Walking over I looked at him cleaning a dish by the sink. He wiped his hands turning looking at me.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes, I was just thinking a month was a long time."

"For me to." He said smiling.

"Goodnight." I said

"Want me to turn down your bed?"

"Yes." I said

He smiled walking with me to my room turning down the bed. I slept in bed feeling Watson get in beside me putting his arm around me. He kissed my head gently feeling me breathing slowly. I moved to my back feeling light hit me. Opening my eyes I saw Watson looking at me smiling. I smiled faintly closing my eyes. He leaned down kissing me. I put my hands on his head deepening the kiss feeling his arms go around me. He moved away looking at me.

"I have to get up." He said "Patients."

"Cancel them." I said, moving my lips along his neck. He closed his eyes allowing me to kiss him.

"I can't I have two new patients."

"Mmmm." I said, kissing his cheek.

I laid back down looking at him.

"Maybe later we could meet up here."

"What time."

"Nine."

"All right." I said, moving up to kiss him again. He kissed me slowly moaning deeply. I laughed as he got up disheveled. I laid back down in bed watching him get dressed. Holmes came over seeing me standing by the stairs looking at him.

"Russell, how are you?"

"Fine."

He nodded walking over standing close to me.

"Where is Watson?"

"Office." I said

"Busy?"

"Yes, but I am not."

"I can see that."

"Well then let me invite you and your absent husband to Mycroft's tonight for dinner."

"Oh, well I have to ask Watson." I said

"Of course."

That evening I dressed in my blue dress putting on my pearl necklace. Watson came in dressed in his tuxedo. He came over to me kissing my neck.

"You look breathtaking."

"Thank you."

"I was thinking we could just not go to dinner."

"You know we can't we said we would be there." I said smiling, as I closed my eyes.

He looked at me in the mirror at me as I leaned back against him. He put his hands on my stomach and I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Do you want children, Mary?"

I reached down touching his hands.

"We are having a child."

He looked at me in shock turning me around.

"What?"

"I found out before we left for Dover."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted the right moment, but when I had it something would distract us."

He sighed looking down at my stomach.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry."

He pulled me to him kissing me passionately.

We ate at Mycroft's and then sat drinking coffee. When we finished we walked home on the warm London streets. Watson pulled me to him on our porch kissing me. I could hardly catch my breath. He moved away only to be pulled back. He moaned gently against my lips. I moved back looking at me.

"Mary, now that you are expecting we must think about you not working with Holmes anymore."

"I can still work?"

"No, Mary it is to dangerous."

I sighed not happy, but I nodded. Two months later I rubbed my round stomach as I ate an apple looking at a letter in the hallway. Watson came out of his office seeing me. He smiled walking over looking at my stomach. He kissed my head looking at the letter in my hand.

"Mary, I have to go see a patient."

"All right."

He kissed me feeling my stomach.

"Look after your mother."

I laughed as he kissed my stomach leaving.

Que came out later seeing me coming down stairs pale and sweating.

"Miss Mary?" He said

I swallowed looking at him then without warning I started to fall he ran over catching me lowering my limp body onto the floor. Watson came home hearing Que talking to someone in the sitting room. He walked in seeing me lying on the sofa with a blanket over me as Que sat on the side talking to me He looked up when he saw Watson come in. Que stood walking over to him.

"She fainted earlier. I tried to find you, but I couldn't."

"How is she now?"

"Sleeping."

Watson walked over as Que stayed where he was. He sat down taking in my pale face and a glistening on my head. He touched my head feeling the cold wetness.

"Clammy."

"She was earlier to."

"Que, could you get her some water?"

"Yes sir."

Watson took my limp hand kissing it gently. I moved my head slowly opening my eyes closing them then opening them seeing him.

"Mary?"

"You look worried." I said

"I am about you."

"I will be all right."

He nodded not believing me. Holmes came over a few days later hearing me yell at someone.

"Miss Mary." Que started to say

"No, no more excuses. I told you to clean the windows. Look at them they are awful!"

"I cleaned them an hour ago."

"Don't lie to me!"

Holmes walked in looking at us. I looked at him then at Que.

"Go!"

Que glanced at Holmes as he walked out. I looked at Holmes as he looked at me.

"Russell, why were you yelling at Que like that? You love him."

"You would not understand." I said going past him, but he yanked me back to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Holmes." I said

"Something is."

I walked away going up the stairs. Watson came home and talked to Que and Holmes about me. He came up the stairs seeing me come out of our room.

"Mary."

I walked over to him as he stepped up the last step eye level with me.

"Mary, are you all right?"

"Yes." I said

He lifted up his hand to touch my head. I searched his face.

"Your not warm."

I could not resist moving closer to kiss him. He put his hands on my arms kissing me. He moved away looking at me.

"Tell me why you yelled at Que."

I looked down then at him.

"He didn't clean the windows." I said

"He said he did."

"He's lying!" I said, getting upset.

"Mary, calm down. I just sense that there is something else wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" I said, going past him down the stairs.

Watson read in a chair that night in the sitting room. He looked over seeing me walking around in the hallway sighing looking for something. Que came out carefully watching me walk around.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"Where is that letter from my Aunt?" I asked, looking at him.

"You told me to throw it away." He said

"I told you nothing of the sort."

Watson walked out watching us.

"You told me to throw it away this morning." Que said

"You threw away an important piece of mail! I wanted to read it!" I said, touching my stomach.

"I can get it." Que said

"No! You have ruined the moment!" I said, sighing. Que looked at Watson as I walked past Que.

"Miss Mary." Que said, touching my arm as I passed. I turned around slapping him hard. He stepped back looking at me in shock.

"Mary!" Watson yelled "Apologize to Que!"

"No." I said

Watson walked over to me.

"You should not have slapped him. He is trying to help you."

"I don't need his help." I said, glaring at him.

"Mary, apologize."

I sighed looking at Watson who nodded to me.

"I apologize Que."

"Thank you." Que said

I ran past Watson going up the stairs.

A few days later I came down the stairs feeling sick sliding down onto a step I swallowed lying down feeling a painful ache inside grew worse. Holmes rang the bell as Que came out. He opened the door greeting him Holmes looked over seeing me on the steps.

Que turned looking seeing me. He walked over concerned.

"Miss. Mary?"

I laid still with my eyes closed.

"Russell what are you doing?"

"Go away." I said

Que looked at Holmes than at me. He climbed the steps kneeling down to me feeling my head.

"Your warm." He said

"I don't feel very well." I said, jerking up as I threw up on the steps below. Que held me as I almost fell.

Holmes looked in alarm as I gasped moaning with my head against Queue's chest. I held my stomach feeling the pain worsen as I keeled over.

"Doctor Watson went to see a patient at 198 Kensington place."

"I'll find him."

I threw up again feeling Que hold me. Holmes left as I threw up over and over. Que dabbed my glistening head as Watson burst in the bedroom making him jump. He came in with Holmes leaning over me touching my head. Que stood back waiting as Watson touched my neck then my wrist.

"Is she all right?" Holmes asked

"She has a fever and she's clammy."

"She's losing the baby." Que said

Holmes and Watson looked at him.

"Que would you get us some water for Mary?"

"Yes sir."

Watson looked at me sadly touching my stomach.

"Is it true?" Holmes asked

"Yes."

"I am sorry."

"Thank you."

I moved winching some moving my head to the side. He watched as I contorted in pain then ease into a fitful sleep. When I woke I saw the pain in my husband's eyes. We clung to each other crying trying to console each other.

A few months later Holmes offered us a nice rest at his cottage in Sussex. We arrived and I went straight to bed lying in silence looking at the sun coming from the windows. Watson knew as did Holmes I needed some time to be alone and they never pressed me to come join them for dinner or any other activity. I came down the stairs dressed in a flowered dress looking around for any signs of life. Watson was out back talking to Holmes about his bees out in the meadow. He laughed and it comforted me to know he had Holmes. They both turned seeing me standing on the back porch looking at them.

"Mary." Watson said, walking over to me. I smiled faintly putting my arms around him as he hugged me. "I've been so concerned."

"I know."

"Watson, stop cuddling the child. She needs space." Holmes said, as he walked past us.

"Holmes, you are not married and would not understand."

I smiled closing my eyes against his coat. He sighed hearing Holmes grumble inside the cottage. We walked together on the shore watching children play in the water with their mother sitting on the sand watching them. Watson took my hand leading me past them.

"Mary are you happy?" He asked

"Yes. Are you not?"

"I have never been happier." He said, glancing at me with a smile.

"Then why ask?"

He stopped facing me touching my cheek.

"Life without children…..that can be trying and I just want to know if you'll be happy."

I looked down sadly then I looked back watching the children laugh in the water. He searched my eyes as I looked back at him feeling a tear run down my cheek.

"As long as you are with me I will be very happy." I said, as my voice cracked.

He pulled me to him as I cried holding his coat.

That night he felt me tossing around in the bed. I sighed lying still looking at the ceiling breathing in and out slowly. He opened his eyes looking at my profile before closing his eyes again. I looked over at him then I got up putting on my slippers and robe going out. Watson got up walking to the windows seeing me just pacing around outside. The next day Watson went to town. I walked over to the open front door looking out at the sea. Holmes came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is Watson?"

"He went to town."

"He told me that you have not been sleeping well."

"I am fine."

"Let's go for a walk."

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because Holmes I know you very well. I know you plan on putting me to sleep."

"I don't know what you mean Russell. I am just offering to walk." He said

"Holmes I know you to well."

"Very well I don't plan on spoiling this perfect day." He said, walking by me to go outside. I sighed watching him go.

"Wait up." I said, running over to be with him. He smiled taking my arm walking to the trees by the cliff. He stood by the drop off breathing in the sea air looking at the water below.

"How could anyone not believe in miracles after seeing this?"

"I don't know it's easy." I said

"Life is filled with riddles Russell. That's why we have to figure them out."

I watched him sit down leaning against a tree. He looked up at me as I sat nearby.

"I don't bite." He said

"Perhaps I don't want to sit next to you." I said, looking over the cliff. He sat back watching me with interest as I turned glancing at him.

"I promise I will not do anything. Now stop this foolishness and come sit by me."

I sighed moving over to him. I sat next to him playing with my hands. He put his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I leaned against his chest as we both looked out at the sea. He put his head against mine. I felt him shift down as if lying down and he pulled me with him. I laid my head against his chest as he rubbed my hand.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes." I said

"Child, what is troubling you?" He asked, against my head.

"I don't know."

"Oh come now."

"I think I let Watson down."

"He has never told me that you did nor would he."

"You don't know everything Holmes."

"In Watson's case I do. He and I know everything about the other. He is my partner and I am his. We discuss everything and believe me Russell you are never a disappointment to him."

"I am a disappointment to me."

"Don't think like that. This is not your fault. Terrible events happen and we must look at them as challenges."

"I wish I could have held on." I said, touching his vest "Just held on for him…..he wanted to child."

Holmes put his hand over mine on his chest. I sat up sniffing wiping my eyes with my hand. Holmes handed me a handkerchief.

I blew my nose loudly looking out. Holmes put his hand on my back. I turned looking at him sliding back to lie down against him.

I sighed moving my head feeling him put his head onto mine. Minutes later Holmes moved his head.

"Russell…Russell?" He said, when no answer came he knew I was sleeping. Watson walked out in the meadow seeing us he walked over seeing Holmes look over at him.

"Watson."

"Holmes, I see you got Mary to sleep."

"Didn't take long at all." He said

I breathed in slowly as he moved.

"She doesn't appear to be aware of anything. With your help I could get up and have Mrs. Hudson prepare lunch."

"Yes, of course." Watson said. He knelt down helping Holmes lift me off him and pick me up. I put my arms around Watson's neck.

"Holmes hold me." I said, murmuring against Watson. He looked at Holmes with an eyebrow up looking at him.

"Watson give me some credit."

Watson laughed shaking his head as he walked with Holmes and I back to the cottage. I woke in a bed sitting up a feeling in my stomach I touched it looking down that's when I knew. I got up and went downstairs hearing Mrs. Hudson humming in the kitchen. Watson was sipping tea out on the back porch. I walked over to him touching his head as I came around to sit on him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." I said, looking at his lips. I kissed him gently feeling his hand come to my cheek as he pulled me closer to him. He let me go as I moved away looking at him.

"Mary, I love you very much."

"I know."

"You needn't doubt that."

"I don't."

He touched my face searching my eyes.

"Are you sad I can't give you children?" I asked, looking down.

"I was, but then I accepted that at least I have you and that is all I want."

"I want to give you a child."

"No Mary it's too much for you."

I smiled faintly touching his shirt.

"I already am."

"What?"

"We are going to have a baby." I said

He looked at me as I looked at him hopeful.

Que watched me like a hawk as we came back. I came in the kitchen one day going straight to the ice box as he watched me dig inside eating whatever I could. He shook his head pouring himself some tea as he sat down at the table watching me.

Watson came in later looking around for me. Que came out seeing him.

"Que is Mary around?"

"Yes, she must be upstairs."

"Oh thank you." He said

Que nodded turning he looked into the living room seeing me on the floor.

"Miss. Mary!" He said, running in to me. Watson ran in seeing me on the floor by a chair. Que touched me and I jumped up seeing them.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Mary are you all right?" Watson asked as he leaned down to me. I nodded looking at Que who held my arm.

"Yes, I fell asleep."

"On the floor?" Que asked

"No, I was in a chair."

Watson looked at Que then at me.

"You don't believe me?" I asked

"Can you stand?" He asked me

"Of course."

Que and he helped me up. Watson checked me up and down before he let me go.

"I am fine." I said

I moved past them out of the room.

"How did she fall off the chair like that?" Que asked

"She's lying." Watson said

A few nights later Watson and I were getting ready for dinner with Holmes. He went into the bathroom as I looked in the mirror at my blue gown.

"Mary have you seen my black tie?" He asked, coming out. He looked over seeing that I was lying on the bed stretched out on my side. "Mary?"

He walked over touching my arm seeing I was asleep. He sighed looking at me then he got a blanket and put it over me before leaving. Que came up seeing me shivering under the blanket.

"Miss. Mary."

I shivered uncontrollably as he touched my head.

"I…..I'm fine." I said

He watched me shiver with my teeth chattering.

"I'll get Doctor Watson."

"No…..no."

"Miss. Mary you need help."

"No…." I said, shivering. He sighed getting another blanket putting it over me. He watched me start to settle down and sleep. Watson came in seeing us Que stood up looking at him.

"Is she all right?" He asked, coming over to me.

"Yes."

Watson nodded looking at me. He looked at Que who looked at me then at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I will leave you two."

Watson watched him go then he climbed on the bed kissing my head. He smoothed my hair watching me move.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You always say that." He said

"Fine." I said, not opening my eyes. He looked at me concerned touching my head then he got off the bed.

I came down weak the next morning. Sliding down the last step I clutched the bannister closing my eyes breathing in slowly.

Someone was coming so I stood looking around.

"Make sure she eats." Watson said. As he and Que came out of his office. They saw me and walked over.

"Where are you off to?" I asked

"Mary, you look ill. Why don't you go lie down?" He said

"No….no I am fine."

"I am going to see Mycroft and Holmes." He said, watching me with his doctor stare. He smoothed my cheek.

"Don't worry." I said, pushing him away.

"I always worry."

I nodded feeling him kiss my head then go to the door. I swallowed taking a breath as he shut the door. Que came out later looking for me. He saw I was in a chair by the fireplace and I appeared to be sleeping.

"Miss. Mary?" He called out gently.

When I didn't move he walked over carefully taking in my pale features. He leaned over me touching my wrist which rested on the chair arm.

"Miss. Mary?" He said

He leaned over me touching my hand I jumped seeing him.

"Oh Que!" I said

"I am sorry. I was concerned for you."

I stood with his help feeling ill. I swallowed feeling the sweat form on my head. He gripped my arm firmly as he watched me.

"Miss. Mary."

"Que…..I."I started to say, before falling. He caught me picking me up.

I lost the baby which destroyed me again. Watson was deeply worried about me as I lay in bed staring at the window. Holmes saw how much pain this caused his friend. He came into my room looking at me lying in bed.

"Hello Russell." He said

I blinked slowly staring to the side. He sat on the bed looking at me.

"Beautiful day."

He sighed looking at me gently lifting me up to lean against him. He rubbed my back feeling me sag against him. He kissed my head breathing in slowly.

"Russell, your husband is sitting alone terribly worried about you." He said

Watson came out of his office as Holmes came down holding me by the waist as he helped me down the stairs dressed. He helped me down the last step walking past Watson as he patted his back. I looked at Watson feeling tears go down my cheeks. He pulled me to him as I cried against him. He kissed my head holding me closer to him. That night he kissed me as we laid on the floor of the sitting room in front of the fireplace.

He looked at me as I looked at him lying below him. He kissed my palm rubbing it as he sighed. I turned my head looking at the fire. He leaned down touching my head and cheek.

"Mary." He said

"Hmm?"

He pulled my face to look at me searching my blue eyes.

"I have decided not to have any children with you."

I let his hand go and leaned up looking at him.

"What?"

"I don't want children."

I looked at him then down.

"Mary, I am sorry, but I don't want to put you through this again. I am putting my foot down on this subject."

"Your putting your foot down?" I asked looking at him "I thought you said that we are equal."

"Mary, we are, but it is obvious that we can't continue this. Please don't argue with me."

"I have a voice in this decision to. I want children."

"Mary, do you want to be sick and in pain?"

"I know it's not easy, but I have thought about it a long while."

"I have to and that is why I am saying no." He said, looking at me with determination.

"Then we have nothing more to say." I said, hurt.

He touched my hand looking at me. I got up walking past him out of the room. The next morning Watson woke up and saw I was gone. He came down stairs looking for me. Que came out seeing him.

"Que, where is Mary?"

"She left early."

"Where was she going?"

"She said she was going for a walk."

"Oh."

Que nodded but stopped realizing something.

"Que?" Watson asked looking at him.

"When she was standing by the door I saw a suitcase behind her."

"A suitcase?" Watson asked. He went up to the bedroom and checked my cupboard then he ran down the stairs. Que watched him get his coat then run out. I looked out at the landscape on the train as it went past. Sighing as I looked at my wedding ring. Inside I knew that my decision to leave was the wrong decision to make, but he hurt me and I needed to think. Mrs. Hudson welcomed me inside Holmes cottage surprised at my appearance. I slept in bed a while getting up coming down the stairs sitting down in the kitchen as Mrs. Hudson poured some tea for me as she sat down next to me.

The phone rang over and over. I shook my head at her once more watching her get up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said "Yes, she is here. I don't think she will. All right I will tell her."

She came back in sitting down beside me again.

"That was Doctor Watson. He is arriving here in a few hours."

"I don't want to see him."

"Mary, you need to work out your problems."

I stood looking at her.

"There is nothing to say." I ran out going to my room crying. Later I heard a knocking at my locked door then nothing. The next morning I got up and snuck out the door to the kitchen sitting down to eat. Watson came in seeing me as Mrs. Hudson poured him coffee. He cleared his throat motioning Mrs. Hudson to leave us for a moment. I stood leaving my breakfast following but his hand shot out to my arm pulling me back. I stared at him seeing the anger in his eyes.

"What do you think you were playing at?" He asked

"I don't like someone giving me orders."

"Running away does not solve problems."

"I am sorry."

"Don't you ever do that again!" He said "Do you know who scared I was?"

"I told you I was sorry." I said, looking down.

"I know you may not think it, but I was thinking about you. If we lose another baby I don't want to see you hurt."

I sniffed feeling tears go down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled me to him holding me tightly as I cried.

"I am sorry to. Now let's have breakfast."

He sat me down at the table then he went to get his own breakfast. I wiped my eyes looking at him. I walked out onto the meadow looking down at the sea. Someone touched me from behind. A kiss came to my neck. I closed my eyes leaning my head back.

"Mary."

"Hmm?"

"Mary."

He turned me around and kissed me pulling me closer to him. He moved away looking at me I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Let's go inside."

I nodded letting him lead me away. He woke later looking at me sleeping naked next to him. He moved over to me kissing my cheek. I moved my head feeling his lips on mine.

A month later Holmes came to me pulling me into the study.

"Holmes what is the matter?"

"This." He said, giving me a letter. I opened it up looking at him confused then I read it.

"This is authentic?" I asked him

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

He took the letter putting it in his pocket.

"Holmes, no one is going to kill my husband."

"Russell, don't be the obsessive protector now. I have a plan."

"Which is?"

He finished telling me his dangerous plan. I stood looking at him in shock.

"You want me to…"

"To mimic death." He said, watching me walk around.

"How will that stop these men from killing Watson?"

"These men are out to destroy him. If you do this they will see this as the ultimate revenge."

"You will let Watson know?"

"No, it has to look real."

I sighed sitting in a chair.

"Russell we are so close to the end." He said, kneeling down to me. I looked at him slowly nodding.

Watson came into the bedroom later seeing me in bed in deep thought. He sat down smiling faintly at my intense expression. I jumped seeing him taking his hand.

"You look as if you are thinking about something."

"If I were to die would you be all right?"

"No."

I gripped his hand in mine looking at him. He looked down at my hands over his then at me.

"You have to be all right. Promise me you will be."

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just promise me."

"All right I promise." He said, watching me relax. I let him go leaning back against the pillows going back into deep thoughts.

Watson went out two days later to see a patient. Holmes came by going to the kitchen he was talking to Que in the kitchen hearing me come in. He walked with me to the sitting room.

"Did you bring it?" I asked

He took out the small jar out of his pocket. I took it looking at it.

"You don't have to do this?"

I looked at him.

"If I don't where does that leave Watson?"

I opened up the bottle and drank it winching as I coughed. He took the bottle looking at me. I rubbed my face with a shaking hand as I leaned against the door. He came over to me looking at me with concern.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

I recovered moving past him to the fire place. He followed seeing me slid down into a chair swallowing.

"Russell."

I suddenly keeled over throwing up. He held me as he shouted for Que. Que ran in coming to me. He pulled me to him blowing on my face. Holmes looked at me touching my limp hand. I took some breaths as Que put his hand on my head.

"Where is Watson?"

"He went out this morning to see a woman patient."

I went limp against Que pale and sweating. He held me against him worried. Watson came in to our bedroom seeing Que holding my hand with tears in his eyes.

"Que?"

"She's dead sir."

"What?"

Watson walked over touching my wrist.

"Mary?"

Que went out hearing Watson desperately try to get me to wake up.

Holmes held onto Watsons arm at the funeral a few days later. Watson silently let the tears fall as he looked at the grave. Holmes looked over seeing some men standing in the back looking satisfied that Watson was a broken shell of a man. Holmes nodded looking to the side at the inspector standing to the side. He nodded back to Holmes disappearing. After the funeral Holmes quickly pulled Watson with him to the car waiting.

"Holmes, where are we going?"

"Get in Watson."

Watson got in beside Holmes and drove off quickly. Holmes drove without a word stopping to turn into a long dirt road. Watson looked at him in question. He stopped the car and looked at Watson.

"Come along."

"Why? Why are we here?" Watson asked.

"Watson, get out of the car!"

He sighed getting out following Holmes to the small cottage. He opened the door and motioned Watson in. He went in looking around the small sitting room. Holmes walked around a corner of a wall opening another door. Watson heard voices and then the door opened again. Watson waited hearing slow footsteps coming out to him. He froze seeing me in a yellow flowered dress.

"Mary?" He said in shock.

I walked over to him and he searched my face.

"Mary?"

I leaned over kissing him. He kissed me slowly putting his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Mmm." He moaned gently into my mouth. I drew away opening my eyes looking at him. He looked at me searching my face. "I will kill Holmes."

"Don't be mad I wanted to do it." I said, kissing his cheek.

He hugged me sighing with relief. That night I slept against him next to the fireplace. He watched the flames thinking. I moved waking moving my head to look at him.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"One." He said, looking at the fire. I moved up kissing him slowly. He put his arms around me. I tilted my head hearing him moan a little. He looked at me touching my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I am going to bed."

"Good idea."

I helped him up going to our room.

We left London to go to Dartmoor. Watson sat on the train holding me in his lap. Holmes came in seeing us closing the door loudly. Watson and I jumped apart looking at him.

"Could you kindly refrain from doing that?" He asked

I moved to sit next to Watson as Holmes sat down across from us.

"Holmes, you are a grouch tonight." Watson said

"I can't stop thinking about the case."

I put my head on Watsons arm looking at Holmes. Later as Watson slept in our compartment I came into to see Holmes. He sat in his seat playing solitaire. He looked up at me coming to sit down next to him.

"I can't sleep." I said

"Me neither." He said, discarding a card.

"Thinking about the case?"

"Yes and other things."

"What other things?"

"You." He said, looking at me.

"What about me?" I asked

"Russell, where we are going is a dangerous place."

"Your worried about me?" I asked, almost laughing at him.

"Yes, I am."

"Holmes I appreciate this act your playing, but I know how to defend myself."

"Oh?" He said

"Yes."

He set his table back from his legs and I stared at him. Suddenly he lunged at me and I dropped him on the floor breathing fast on top of him. He looked at me as I looked at him.

"Very good." He said

He tossed me off him pulling me down as I struggled against him. Watson woke to the commotion next door. Holmes breathed fast as he pulled me down again hearing the familiar click of my gun in his chest. The door opened and Holmes and I looked up seeing Watson standing in his robe looking down at us.

"Holmes, I am trying to use the few hours that we do have to sleep. Would you kindly allow my wife to get up and come to bed?"

I looked at Holmes as he looked at Watson.

"Watson, I am trying to show your wife that her skills have lessened since you married her."

"It is late." Watson said

"Very well." Holmes said, getting up carefully helping me to stand. I put my revolver away and smirked at him.

"Thank you." Watson said

"I'll be in a moment." I said, watching him yawn closing the door. "Well Holmes I think I won this round. Have you anything else to say?"

He looked at me standing up straight. He got closer to me searching my blue eyes before grabbing me pulling me to him. His lips pressed against mine. I pushed him away but he came back for more. He kissed with such intensity it blew me away. When did move back I just looked at him as he quietly sat down playing solitaire again.

The next day we arrived and I said nothing to Holmes about last night. Watson kissed my head in the car as we drove to the house. Sir Henry welcomed us in his home and gave us something to fill our appetites until dinner. When we were resting I decided to take a walk on the grounds and beyond as I went past some rocks I looked over seeing Holmes leaning against a rock smoking.

"Russell, I apologize about last night."

"That's all right." I said "I am to blame to."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Walking, you?" I asked, as I took several steps over to where he stood.

"Same. Watson was taking a nap."

"Sound idea. I think I will do the same."

Holmes grabbed my arm as I went past. I looked at him as he pulled me with him. He led me to the back of the large stone off the road he leaned against. He pushed me against the rock kissing me. I closed my eyes kissing him again with a fierce motion. His arms came around me pulling me closer.

"Mmmm." I moaned, as he deepened the kiss.

"Mary!" Watson called

Holmes slowly moved back looking at me. I opened my eyes listening to Watson call my name. Holmes moved into kiss me again when Watson walked past the rock.

"Holmes." I said

"Holmes….have you seen?" He stopped seeing me with Holmes close together "What is going on?"

"Nothing my dear fellow." Holmes said, moving away from me.

"Mary?" Watson looked at me

"I…nothing." I said, looking down.

"I want the truth!"

"All right." Holmes said, walking over to him.

"Holmes!" I said, walking over.

"The truth is Watson that I love Russell." He said

I stood in shock looking between them.

"What?" Watson asked

"What!?" I yelled

"I knew there was something going on and now I know. This is disgusting!" Watson yelled.

"John, wait I didn't mean to do it!" I said, trying to pull him away.

"I am not blaming you Mary. I blame him!" He said, pulling me behind him.

"Now Watson." Holmes said, coming over to him. Watson punched him against the jaw.

"No!" I yelled

"Come on Mary. You stay away from us Holmes or so help me I will kill you!"

I was pulled away from Watson looking back at Holmes in shock. We entered the house and went up to the bedroom at Sir Henrys.

He let me go smiling to himself as he went past me to the window.

"What just happened?" I asked

"That? That was a play Mary. Holmes told me what he planned to do and that was it. Someone was watching on the hill behind you."

"You mean you knew about the kiss last night and then….."

"Yes."

"What now?"

He hit his nose as he walked over kissing my head. I just wanted to laugh. That night Watson stood by the window looking out at the hills. I moved seeing him.

"John?" I said. He turned looking at me.

"Go back to sleep Mary."

"What is going on?"

He walked over kissing my head.

"Nothing."

"Your up to something with Holmes."

"Close your eyes." He whispered, looking out the window "I have to go. I want you to stay in bed till I get back."

"I can come."

"No Mary not this time."

"You better be careful."

He smiled touching my cheek leaving. I went back to sleep waking in the morning seeing that his side was empty and not slept in. I dressed coming downstairs in the deserted house.

"Sir Henry?" I called not seeing him.

Walking outside I looked around for my wandering husband and Holmes. The moor was empty and windy. I walked for a mile at least looking around feeling a slight wet drizzle. I stopped hearing a howl out in the distance. Looking around the landscape it gave me shivers. A house in the distance attracted my attention. I walked over seeing a man with a shovel.

"Hello?" I said

He turned looking at me.

"Hello, I am looking for two men. One had a moustache and the other had a gray coat on."

He just stared at me. I looked down at his shovel seeing something red on it. I backed up staring at the unmistakable blood smear hearing the fly's buzzing around.

"Oh."

He smiled coming towards me. I backed up slowly running away seeing him coming. I tripped on a knot falling hard on the ground. Getting up I ducked as he threw his shovel to the ground behind me. I screamed running on with a limp up the tor to the top. I looked down as he climbed up slowly. Looking around I saw a small dwelling and I ran for it. I hid on the other side looking through a window for him. He came up looking around seeing the dwelling. I looked behind me as he started for the small shack. I ran across the way tripping as I fell down the hillside. The man ran over looking down at the rocks below not seeing me. He looked away walking to the left. I woke up as night came. Getting up I felt pain my arm and head. Looking around I didn't know where I was. I walked up the steep hill falling places. Going in the small dwelling I saw a cot I laid down shivering holding my arm.

I woke up again seeing it was light out. I got up stumbling outside going to the edge of the tor. I had to get to Sir Henry's. I climbed down slowly away from the house I was at yesterday. Deciding to cut across the moor I carefully made my way across puddles and what looked like quicksand. I was hungry and scared not knowing where that crazy man was. I walked on seeing the house. Opening the door I heard Watson talking in the sitting room.

"We searched everywhere Holmes!" He said, sounding frantic.

"Calm down, Watson. We need to think."

"There is a house down the road owned by a crazy man." Sir Henry said

"That's got to be where she is."

"Watson, you don't know that."

"I am going to see this man."

I saw Watson come out stopping when he saw me.

"Mary?"

He stepped over to me noticing the bruise on my head with a cut and the way I protected my arm. He walked over hugging me. Holmes came out with Sir Henry seeing me. I winched as Watson held me.

"We have been so worried. Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you. I am just hungry and tired."

"I'll have the cook make something for you." Sir Henry said, walking by Holmes.

Watson sat me in the sitting room fixing my cuts and bruises. I ate then went straight to bed. Watson smoothed my hair as he sat on the bed looking at my sleeping face. Holmes came in quietly seeing us.

"How is she?"

"I think she's fine although, something scared her." He said, getting up to look at Holmes.

"Stay with Russell. Sir Henry and I are going to town."

"All right."

Sometime later I sat up breathing quickly hearing a storm outside. Watson opened the door seeing me sitting up.

"Mary, how do you feel?"

"Sore."

"That's understandable." He said sitting on the bed. Leaning forward he kissed me. I drew back opening my eyes looking at him. "What happened to you?"

Holmes knocked at our door. He opened it seeing Watson sleeping next to me in bed clothed. He moved onto his side towards me putting his arm over my waist snoring gently. Holmes walked over to my side he looked at me bruised and battered. Gently, he touched my arm and I moved seeing him.

"Russell, I need to talk to you in the hallway." He whispered.

I nodded moving gently as not to wake my husband. I tied on my robe going out of the room looking at Holmes.

"What is it?"

"There is something I need you to do."

Watson moved feeling my side empty. He got up walking to the door hearing Holmes and I talk.

"Your bruised and that will be in our favor." Holmes said

"I don't know Holmes, what will John do?"

"It will only be a few weeks." Holmes said

I sighed as I thought about it.

"All right, what do I do?"

"This is between us."

"Yes."

Watson listened feeling angry. He quickly went to the bed lying down in the same position. Hearing the door open gently he snored gently feeling me come back to bed lying down. He waited a few moments moving over kissing my head and neck.

"Mmm." I moaned moving onto my back to look at him.

"Whatever Holmes has you doing say no."

I looked at him seeing he was serious.

"What?"

"Whatever he has you doing. I will not allow it."

"How did you?"

"I woke and saw you were not there. I got up and heard what you two were saying and I am putting my foot down."

"You can't do that." I said, sitting up some.

"Yes, I can Mary. That is my job."

"I told you when we got married I was an independent woman and I will not be a conventional wife."

He smiled looking down.

"What?"

"You sound just like Holmes."

I sighed looking at him.

"Mary." He said, touching my cheek "I love you. I love you for you. I never want to hold you down, but I am now."

Holmes paced as we stood by in the sitting room after Watson said no to Holmes.

"Watson, I am on the verge of finishing this case once and for all. I need Russell to help."

"No, Holmes. I will not allow you to use my wife to do this silly thing."

"I am doing it." I said

Holmes looked at me as Watson turned to me.

"Mary."

"I want to do it." I said, standing my ground "Holmes?"

"Mary." Watson said, grabbing my arms pulling me away to talk to me. "You know how I feel and you would go against me and do it."

I touched his cheek searching his eyes. He sighed looking at me as his hand came to meet mine on his cheek.

"If you felt you had to do something right wouldn't you?"

He looked over at Holmes then at me.

"I would do it."

"I know you care for me and I care for you. I want to do this for Holmes."

He leaned in kissing me hearing Holmes clear his throat. I moved looking over at Holmes.

"All right." Watson said

"Good." Holmes said

I listened to what they wanted me to do. I got ready to leave the next morning. Watson walked over to me by the door.

"Be careful and be alert."

"I will. Holmes said it won't be hard."

"Do you have your gun with you?"

"Yes."

He pulled me to him kissing my lips then he moved back touching my arm.

"I should go."

He nodded watching me leave. I walked out along the road for a few miles to where Holmes wanted me to go. Looking around I sat down waiting. Half an hour later a whistling could be heard. I looked to the side seeing a man walking down the road. He came over to sit near me looking around.

"Mr. Holmes sent a woman to do his job?" He asked

"I am very capable of doing this."

"He insults me by this act."

"Are we going to talk or shall I leave?"

He eyed me looking at me up and down. I stood ready to leave.

"Your wasting my time." I said, walking away.

"Don't leave unless you want to tell the great detective why this failed."

I stopped turning around looking at him.

"All right then let's do this."

He stood walking over to me. I held out my hand as he eyed me. I stared at him coldly watching him take the small pouch out of his pocket handing it to me. He started to pull it back and I took out my gun pointing it at him. He slowly put the pouch in my hand. I looked at him as I opened it spilling out some diamonds.

"Satisfied?"

"Now I am."

I backed away carefully watching him before I turned walking down the road. I felt as if this was not over. Holmes waited for me by a gate. I walked with him back to the house watching him pour out the diamonds on the dining room table looking at them then the pouch. He threw the pouch down sighing. I looked at Watson then at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not here."

"What isn't?" Watson asked

Holmes looked at me and Watson.

"There should be a large pearl in amongst the diamonds." He said "That is why I came here."

"

"Here Mary." He said, giving me the small vile.

"Thank you." I said, looking at him. We went behind a rock at the spot on top of a hill.

"Remember I will see you in a few weeks."

"I will miss you." I said

"I love you." He said, kissing me slowly.

I kissed him then moved away nodding to him.

"I am going to walk away." He said

I nodded letting him go. As he went I reached into my pocket touching the vile. Walking on alone I felt like I was being tracked. I walked to a certain drop off. I lifted the vile to my lips as if coughing and drank it. Suddenly the pain I felt took me by surprise. I gasped touching my stomach as I fell down the drop off.

The funeral in Sussex drew quite a crowd. Holmes felt Watson fidgeting as they lowered the casket. Once inside the car Holmes told the driver to go.

"Watson stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it."

They came back at two in the morning with shovels. They dug into the fresh grave hitting the box I was in. Lifting it up they quickly opened it seeing me still at the bottom. Holmes quickly got out a little brown jar with a syringe.

"Hurry Holmes." Watson said

"I am dear fellow." Holmes put the syringe into the jar getting liquid out then he lifted my arm inserting it. Watson watched as I silently laid there not moving still.

"Come on Russell." Holmes said

Watson hit my chest looking at me. He stopped gasping as a sob came out of him. Holmes sighed touching his back as he leaned over me weeping. I suddenly moved arching my back breathing in. Watson leaned over me as I coughed.

"Mary!"

"I heard you….I heard you." I said, gasping

He smiled wiping his eyes. Holmes sighed shaking his head looking at me. Watson lifted me up against him smoothing my hair.

"Holmes." I said

He moved to look at me. I opened my eyes breathing in and out. Raising my arms I pulled him to me hugging him. Holmes sighed kissing my head gently holding me tightly. On the train back to London I sat beside Holmes looking at Watson dozing in the seat across from us. Holmes read the paper as I leaned my head against his shoulder. He looked at me moving his arm around me.

"Russell you seem subdued of late." He said

"I don't know why." I said, sighing.

He put his head on mine sighing as well.

We arrived at London and Que held me when we got home. Watson looked at the mail as I chatted with Que.

"Lunch?" He offered

"Thank you Que."

He smiled touching my arm before leaving. I sighed glad to be home looking at my husband intently studying the mail. I walked over kissing his cheek.

"What are you reading?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"A letter from a patient." He said

I kissed his chin and he smiled.

"Your distracting me."

"Am I?"

I moved kissing his lips he groaned forgetting the letter turning to me. I slowly kissed him making him drop the mail to put his arms around me. His lips roamed over mine passionately. I put my hands on his cheeks. He drew away looking at me I opened my eyes looking at him.

"You dropped the mail." I said, looking at his lips.

"Your fault."

"I should leave you alone."

"I don't want you to."

"Then what should we do?" I asked, moving closer to his mouth.

"I can think of something." He said, kissing me again. Que came out carrying a tray seeing us locked in a kiss.

He cleared his throat looking away. Watson broke the kiss looking at Que smiling.

"Sorry Que."

"I have your lunch." He said, smiling.

"We'll be in shortly."

Que nodded leaving us. Watson kissed me gently then let me go.

Holmes came over a week later seeing me coming in slowly closing the door. I didn't turn for a moment. He came over to me looking at me.

"Russell, what's wrong?"

I turned looking at him then I put my head against his chest. He held me concerned.

"What's wrong?" Holmes asked

"Something just horrible has happened."

"What?"

I lifted my head looking at him.

"I am having a child."

He stared at me silently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to a doctor today and I started to feel strange."

"Have you told Watson?"

"No, I haven't had a chance."

He sighed watching me pace in front of him.

"Is he in his office?"

"Yes, but I can't tell him now. He is happy working."

"Sooner or later you will have to tell him."

"I know." I said "Holmes, don't you dare tell him."

"Russell, on occaision I have told him things that he needed to know, but I feel that in this instance you should be the one to tell him."

Que came in seeing us talking quietly.

"Que, could you bring us lunch?" I asked

"Certainly." He said, smiling before leaving.

I swallowed nervous as Holmes watched me.

"All right." I said, walking out. He followed me out in the hallway as I walked slowly to his office door hearing him whistling. Holmes pointed at the door telling me to do it. I knocked hearing him say come in. I went to the library door taking a breath.

"Come in." Watson said

Holmes motioned me to move and I shook my head. He gave me a coward look and opened the door. I listened to my husband greet his friend. Que walked past me with a tray he placed it in the sitting room coming back seeing me standing by Watson's door. I smiled tensely at him as he went by.

Knocking I heard Watson say come in. Suddenly the door slid open all the way making me jump. Holmes stood in front of it looking at me as Watson stood by his desk.

"Mary, something wrong?" He asked me

"No." I said, looking at Holmes then at him "Que has lunch for us in the sitting room."

"Oh, well you two go on ahead. I have to see a patient at one."

"Yes, let's go have lunch." Holmes said

"Actually, I need to speak to Watson." I said, seeing the look in Holmes face.

"I'll be waiting in the sitting room." Holmes said, pushing me inside as he shut the door.

"Mary?" Watson said, walking over to me.

"I…have something to tell you." I said

"Your shaking." He said, touching my hands.

"I am going to have a baby!" I blurted out.

He just stepped back looking at me. I looked down expecting something bad. Instead he pulled me to him.

"Mary, let's pray this one makes it."

A month went by and I was already feeling the clammy, sweaty, and irritable change. I was determined to not let it beat me. Watson felt my stomach as I laid in bed watching him. Que came in with a cup of tea putting it down on the night table beside me. He walked to the door ducking as the cup went crashing into the wall beside the door. Watson looked at Que than at me.

"I told you I don't want tea!" I yelled

"I told Que to bring up some tea Mary." Watson said

Que looked at me as I looked at Watson.

"Why?"

"I wanted something to drink." He said

I looked back at Que.

"I'll get something to clean this up." He said, getting out quickly. I laid back down looking at my husband who sighed shaking his head at me.

Later I came down to the kitchen seeing Que sitting at the table reading the paper. He stood up looking at me.

"Que, I am sorry."

"That's all right. I understand."

He came over hugging me.

Holmes came in with Mycroft a week later seeing Que come out of the kitchen.

"Hello." He said

"Hello Que, is Watson in?"

"No, he went out earlier."

The door opened and Watson came in seeing Mycroft and Holmes.

"Holmes, Mycroft, what can I do for you?"

"Well doctor Watson we have a little problem that my brother said you could help us with."

"Come into the sitting room." Watson said "Que where is Mary?"

"She is out in the garden. Tea?"

"Yes thank you." Watson said, going in with the men.

I sat outside playing with the water in the fountain humming. Seeing a shadow I looked up seeing Que with a steaming cup of tea for me. I took it as he sat beside me looking at the plants all around.

"Beautiful day."

"Yes." I said, drinking.

The cup slid out of my grasped falling to the ground breaking.

"Sorry, I am clumsy." I said, reaching down to pick up the broken china.

"Don't worry about it." He leaned over picking it up.

"Owe!" I cried out, holding my hand.

"Did you cut yourself?"

"Can you get me some more tea?" I asked

"Let me see." He said, taking my other hand away seeing some blood trailing down through my fingers. "It's a bad cut."

"It's doesn't hurt."

"Stay here." He said, going.

I stood sighing looking down at my hand seeing more blood. Que came back out with a bandage and another cup in his hand. I sat in a chair and he wrapped my hand. I came in hearing voices in the sitting room. Peeking in I saw Mycroft sitting down laughing looking at Holmes and Watson. He looked over seeing me.

"Little Mary, come in."

I came in hiding my hand.

"How are you?" Mycroft asked, as he came over hugging me.

"Fine and you?"

"Good, wonderful…your husband was just telling me of the adventure you had in Dartmoore."

"Oh." I said "John, when you are done could I see you a moment?"

"Yes, of course dear."

I smiled at them, and then I walked out waiting. They came out of the sitting room talking then he opened the door letting them out.

"Now what can I do for you?" He asked, walking over. I lifted my bandaged hand for him to see. Blood saturated my bandage. He undid the cloth looking at the cut.

"I cut myself outside."

"How?" He asked

"Broken cup."

"Come into my office."

I sat patiently on his exam table as he got something to clean out my cut. I watched him open a bottle pouring some yellow liquid out onto a cloth. Then he looked at me taking my hand I felt searing pain.

"Easy….almost done." He said

"It hurts…..it hurts!" I said

"Done. Now for stitches." He said

I groaned as he went and got other things. That night I woke clammy and shaking. I got up going down the stairs to the kitchen getting a glass of water. My cut throbbed and my head was killing me. I went into Watson's office looking for a headache powder when I dropped a jar of pills on the floor. I knelt down to take some as Watson came in his robe looking at me.

I froze looking at him watching as his eyes scanned the pills lying on the floor around me. I saw how it looked and I stood hearing the pills crackle as I walked over to him.

"I have a headache."

"If you take all of those you won't have a headache in fact you won't be alive." He said

"I didn't mean to drop them. I just needed some headache powder." I said "You would think my husband would believe me."

"Mary, I do believe you." He said, touching my arms. I shrugged my arms free glaring at him.

"No you don't. You never have! Ever since the last baby!"

"Mary." He said

"I have told you over and over again I tried to have it and you just kept your contempt of me hidden and it comes out!"

He pulled me to him.

"Mary, I never blamed you for anything. I know it is not your fault. Now why don't you go upstairs and I will get you some warm milk and a powder."

I looked at him as he looked at me with concern and love. Bursting into tears I put my head against his robe.

"Ssh." He said, rubbing my back.

"I am the worst wife."

"No you are not. I think you are a wonderful wife."

"No, I am not…..everything is wrong." I said, sobbing more.

"Oh Mary." He said "Your just tired and irritated."

I sniffed lifting my head looking at him. He smoothed my messy hair touching my head in the process feeling the clammy coating.

"I'll take you upstairs then I will get you something."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

I smiled through my tears as he helped me up the stairs to our room.

Holmes was up to something and I knew that Watson had agreed to go where ever he wanted. I came down in the evening seeing Holmes standing by the front door in his coat and hat. He nodded to me saying nothing. I walked over eyeing him as Watson was getting ready up stairs.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No." I said walking over I hugged him. He slowly put his arms around me.

"What do I owe this?"

"I just wanted to hug you." I said "Holmes?"

"Yes."

I moved back from him taking his revolver out of his coat pocket.

"What are you planning to do tonight?"

He took the gun putting it back.

"We are just going on a stakeout."

"Where?"

"The docks."

I stood back looking at him.

"You are not taking my husband there."

"Russell, I find this act you are playing very amusing."

"He could get killed."

"That's a chance we all take."

"You two look serious." Watson said, as he came down.

"Russell was just pretending to be the mother hen."

"Mother hen?"

"I am just worried about him, Holmes. I would think that you of all people would appreciate that." I said, glaring at him.

"Women in my opinion only show concern when it benefits their cause."

"Meaning?"

Watson looked at us back and forth.

"Meaning my dear Russell, that on the outside women can play the concerned part, but inside they are conniving and evil."

I started to move towards him, but Watson stopped me pulling me away from his friend.

"Mary, I will be all right." He said, kissing my head.

"Promise me." I said

"I promise."

I smiled looking at him then I looked over at Holmes still glaring. He tipped his hat at me opening the door letting Watson out before him.

Que made my bed watching me pace in my dress by the windows. I touched my stomach touching the chair taking a breath. Que stood up coming over to me. His hand went over mine gripping the chair.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded taking another breath.

"Help me to the bed."

He put his arm around my waist helping me to the bed. I sat on it feeling him lift my legs onto the bed.

"What can I do?" He asked

I took his hand closing my eyes.

"Just stay here with me."

He sat on the bed holding my hand. I opened my eyes looking at him.

"It's all right now. I am feeling better."

"Can I get you some tea?"

"Later, right now I don't want to be alone."

He nodded rubbing my hand.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven." He said, after looking at his pocket watch.

"I hope they are all right?"

"They are, don't worry."

I winched touching my stomach. Then I sat up winching again.

"Miss Mary?"

"Pain!" I cried out

"What can I do?"

"Get….some ice!" I said, winching again.

He ran down the stairs getting the ice. When he came back I was in a ball winching.

"I have the ice."

"I am losing the baby!"

"Don't think that."

He gave me some ice to put in my mouth. I moved again gripping his hand as the pain got worse. Watson came walking in with a slight limp at three am. He yawned putting his coat away the door opened upstairs as Que came down with bloody towels. Watson looked at him in alarm.

"Que?"

"Oh thank goodness. Miss Mary is upstairs. I am trying to stop the bleeding."

"Baby?"

Que shook his head. Watson closed his eyes sighing. He went up seeing the bloody mess on the bed. I laid still pale and breathing slowly. He leaned over me looking down then at my face. Touching my head he watched me move opening my eyes seeing him.

"Mary."

"Baby's gone."

"I know I am sorry."

I looked at his face then I closed my eyes to sleep.

I ran between an alleyway with my gun out as the man I chased went down it a month later. Holmes ran the other way knowing every street and alleyway in London. I stopped looking around feeling that the man was nearby. He hid in some rubbish coming out behind me grabbing me from behind. I kicked him making him fall to the ground pointing my gun at him. Holmes ran in seeing us.

"Well looks like you have everything in hand." He said, watching me smile at him.

Watson heard the door open later to me laughing. He wrote at his desk working late smiling at the sound. Yawning I left Holmes to talk to my husband as I went up the stairs to bed. Watson came up seeing the bed was empty he walked over looking around only to be pounced by me. We landed on the bed as I pinned his arms on both sides. He laughed looking up at me noting how beautiful I looked with my red hair hanging down on one side wearing a white nightgown.

"Good night?" He asked

"Yes, I caught the man without assistance."

"I am very proud of you as always."

"It's good to be back working cases."

He reached up touching my hair.

"I am glad that you are happy." He said

I leaned down kissing him lying over his chest caught up in his embrace.

Watson watched as I ran past him and Holmes the other way as we exited the warehouse on the docks. He went the way I ran to help. I ran down a pier jumping on a boat looking around. Watson ran towards the pier he saw me run down. I walked carefully around walking up some stairs to look around on the upper deck. Watson stopped seeing man on the boat get a rope and swing towards me.

"Mary!"

I looked over not seeing the man until the last minute. He kicked me with his outstretched legs and I felt myself stumble backwards falling over the edge. I screamed splashing in the water. Watson watched the man jump onto the pier and run. Watson ran over looking for me. The he jumped in searching around. I came up coughing as he swam over to me.

Climbing up a ladder I got up again running down the pier.

"Mary!"

I was gone running down the dock again. With a groan he got up running after me. I stopped looking around hearing something fall in an abandoned building to my left. Shaking from the cold I walked slowly over. Holmes ran around the corner stopping as he saw me dripping with water.

"He's in there." I whispered

He walked over carefully holding his gun.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"I took a swim."

"Where's Watson?"

"He's on his way."

Watson ran over seeing me and Holmes. Holmes put his hand to his mouth looking at Watson up and down.

"Watson, did Russell push you in?"

"I was trying to rescue her."

I looked at Watson as he walked over.

"Ready?" Holmes asked

I lifted my gun as Watson lifted his cane. We went in together walking past some crates. Holmes signaled us to go to the right. I looked at Watson as he moved in front of me going forward. We heard something and stopped. A cat jumped off a crate scaring us. Holmes came over seeing the cat.

"The building is clear." He said

"Now what?" I asked

"We'll catch him."

We arrived at our house tired and wet. I yawned ready for bed as Watson paid the cabbie. He smiled at me taking my arm leading me up the stairs. As we made it to the fourth step a great explosion tossed us backwards. Our home blew up with a powerful boom. Watson moved winching as he looked around in a daze. People started to come over. He looked around for me seeing I was lying in the street. A man knelt down to me as Watson ran over.

"I'm a doctor." He said, kneeling down to look at me.

I came awake breathing in and out fast as people gathered around us.

"Easy."

I heard Watson say the word over and over as he checked me for injuries. One person came to my mind….Que!

"Que's in there!" I cried, trying to get up.

"Mary lie down."

"No, Que!"

I got up limping to the house. Watson ran over trying to stop me. He grabbed me as I screamed struggling looking at the smoking house.

We were taken to the hospital. They gave me a shot to calm down making me lay down as they looked at my injuries. Holmes came to see Watson letting him know that Que was not in the blast. He came into my room watching the nurse walk out leaving us alone. I woke up seeing him.

"Holmes!"

He walked over taking my outstretched hand.

"I need to get out of here. I need to find Que."

"You need to stay here and heal." He said, touching my cheek.

"You don't understand! Que is in there somewhere."

"Russell that is why I am here, Que was not in that blast."

"How is that possible?"

"He has been taken."

"Taken….by whom?"

"I don't know."

"We should go find him." I said, getting out of the bed. Holmes pushed me back.

"No, you are staying here."

"I am fine."

"Don't worry. I will not rest until he is brought back."

I sighed relaxing against the pillows. He kissed my head then walked out. Watson left the hospital to look at the damage done to the house. He realized that we would need to find a different home. He bought a place a few streets from Mycroft and set up a new practice. Holmes came over to tell us that he had no information about Que. I sank deeper into despair. Watson watched me as I sat alone in the back yard looking at the freshly planted flowers.

Que walked in a month later with Holmes. Watson came out surprised walking over he shook his hand welcoming him home. I sat outside looking at a flower petal in my hand hearing the door close behind me.

A clearing of a throat made me look back. I stood up seeing Que standing there holding his black bowler smiling at me. He looked thinner and pale.

"Que?" I said

"I've come back home, if you'll have me."

I put my hand to my mouth trying not to sob, but it came out just the same. Watson and Holmes watched as I ran up to Que hugging him.

"Thank you, Holmes."

"Your welcome, Watson."

Que swung me around as we laughed. Que sat down with all of us telling the story behind his disappearance. Watson got up to take in some air going outside on the porch. I walked out seeing him looking up at the large moon. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around him putting my head on his back.

"Why are you out here?"

"I just wanted to look at the moon."

"Want to be alone?"

"No." He said, patting my hands "I'm glad Que is back."

"Me to, it just doesn't seem like home without him."

"I agree."

We were silent for a few moments gazing up at the stars. I moved to face him kissing him. He put his arms around me kissing me. I moved back looking at him.

"I want you to know something."

"What is that?"

"I want you to know that I love you and this place is not home without you to."

He kissed my head pulling me to him.

"I feel the same way, Mary."


End file.
